


Problem Pigeons

by FoxxiMcLeod



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxiMcLeod/pseuds/FoxxiMcLeod
Summary: Loki has some creative ideas of how to help Tony.





	Problem Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is complete nonsense that was spawned when my autocorrect decided to change the perfectly legitimate word ‘burn’ into ‘birb’.
> 
> It likely won’t make much sense, but whatever. Enjoy.

Tony looked out the window of his jet in stunned silence. He’d only been gone two days.  _ Two days.  _ And the city, and his  _ tower  _ were coated in bird shit. 

JARVIS was saying something about having to detour to land. And what the fuck? He didn’t have the patience for this bull—  _ Birdshit. _

“Don’t worry about it JARVIS. I’m taking the suit, you land where you can and we’ll get the jet home as soon as I figure out what the hell is going on,” he tapped the center of his chest, and dropped out the emergency hatch.

He enjoyed living with Loki, he really did. The mage was brilliant, funny, and most importantly he didn’t try to  _ mother hen _ Tony. Oh he found ways to manipulate Tony to do what he wanted. But that wasn’t the same as  _ nagging _ him, now was it?

But at times like these, when his more mischievous tendencies bloomed… well Tony enjoyed them too. Usually. When they didn’t result in his home covered in crap.

He landed on the balcony, and strode through what had to have been two inches of shit to reach the glass doors. Ugh. He pressed the release and stepped out of the suit and into his living room.

Inside, Loki was sprawled out on the sofa, long limbs thrown casually over the end and a book held in one hand, as the other glowed with soft green light that reached over to turn a page.

“You wanna explain why it looks like an Alfred Hitchcock movie out there Lokes?” He strode over to the sofa and leaned over to put himself between Loki and the book.

Loki laid the book down in his lap and gave Tony a wide grin, “I took care of a few issues in your absence. I recall you mentioning all those pesky board meetings were -  _ for the birds -  _ so when they called to harass you, I obliged. You’ll find your missed messages… rather light.”

Tony rocked back on his heels in shock. No. Loki did  _ not _ turn the entirety of Stark Industries’ board members and… anyone or  _ everyone _ who attempted to contact him… into  _ fucking pigeons! _

“Loki!! You can’t just turn people in- into… to birds! For fucks sake! They have jobs to do! They—“

“Relax Anthony. They will be fine,” and there was mirth in Loki’s eyes as he smirked, “although they will think twice about bothering you for trivial matters in the future I think.”

He stared at Loki for a long minute, and relented. Loki was chaos and mischief. That wasn’t going to change, and he didn’t really want it to.

“You’re cleaning my tower up, I’m going to the workshop,” he called over his shoulder as he headed to the elevator.

Loki’s soft chuckled laughter followed him, and he wondered what  _ that _ was going to mean. 

Oh well, couldn’t be worse than literal shit.


End file.
